Wind Beneath My Wings
by Oncie's Sweetheart
Summary: Just as Maximum Ride realizes something terrible, the whitecoats take on a experiment of extreme dimensions: travelling across universes. Guess who gets picked to be the guinea pig? Yep, you got it Max. Will Max be able to survive this world's new obstacles? And will Max ever find the one?
1. A Terrible Realization

**A/N: I haven't seen one of these yet...**

**I'll write the first!**

**I present to you, a MAXIMUM RIDE and THE LORAX ****_crossover_****!**

**O_O**

**Max: Hello everyone! Just disclaiming the Maximum Ride part of this! OS does not own Maximum Ride or anything affiliated with it. James Patterson does.**

**Me: ****_That_**** was cheery for you, Max.**

**Max: -_-**

**The Once-ler: Ok, I'm disclaiming the Lorax part of this. OS does NOT own me-**

**Me: Aww. )':**

**The Once-ler: AS I was saying, OS does not own me, The Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Truffula Trees, Norma, Thneeds, and all other things Lorax-related. They belong to Dr. Seuss and Illumination Entertainment. **

**Me: Whatever, everyone already knows that. D:**

**~OS**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

It all started when I found out something unbelievably horrible.

And I've been through a lot of horrible.

Well, I guess I can now safely say that I actually _haven't _been through a lot of horrible. Not after what I just found out.

Okay, I know I'm famous by now. What, eight books about me and my flock? But I guess they really hated me.

Because I just found out that my whole life was a dream.

I'm NOT fifteen, I'm NOT the leader of my flock, and I'm NOT stuck between two guys.

I'm not.

Of course, the bad stuff always stays, so I DO have wings, I AM surrounded by blood-thirsty Erasers, and The School DOES exist.

According to the scientists, dream-life goes a little slower than real life. So here I am, Maximum Ride, SIXTEEN, and ready to punch a wall. Or worse.

Heck, I'd kill myself right now, if it wasn't for a fact that I'm strapped to a table.

One scientist comes in and gives the "ok" sign.

I wonder what torture I have to go through today...

Another whitecoat pushes down a lever from out side the testing room, and the wall opposite me starts to glow a faint purple.

Wait, _what_?

Before I can respond, the wall dissolves entirely into a spinning, lilac whirlpool.

The scientist behind me pulls the operating bed slightly back, then runs forward straight for the wall. I'm paralyzed with fear, sure we're both going to crash into the stone wall, therefore ending our lives. But then she lets go, and it's just me, heading straight for the whirlpool-thing, passing through the purple, and then

everything.

goes.

black.


	2. Trees, Thneeds, and Cotton Candy

**A/N: I haven't seen one of these yet...**

**I'll write the first!**

**I present to you, a MAXIMUM RIDE and THE LORAX ****_crossover_****!**

**O_O**

**I just read Nevermore for the first time today, and let me say that I was _extremely _disappointed with how it turned out. Pretty much everyone died! Actually, the only part I was happy about was that Iggy and Ella ended up together. :)**

**I'll stop this from becoming a rant by ending right here. :D**

**~OS**

* * *

The Once-ler's P.O.V.

The sun was out, and a light breeze was in the air. It was another perfect day in the Truffula valley, and The Once-ler was going to take advantage of it by setting out on his first trip to sell his Thneed! He had finally perfected it last night, and as for cutting down the trees- well, he'd work on a solution for that. But right now, his priority was advertising.

Whistling to himself as he loaded his cart, he attached his hand-painted sign to Melvin's back and went inside to get some marshmallows. When he came outside, he noticed Melvin staring at him with a disdainful expression.

"What? You look great, don't worry!"

Melvin snorted.

'Whatever' he seemed to say.

The Once-ler shrugged. He had more important things to think about than Melvin's choice in fashion.

* * *

The hour long trip into town was finally over, and with another kick, The Once-ler was up and awake, ready for action. He jumped off Melvin and started towards the center square. After all, where better to get everyone's attention?

It had been a few rounds of 'Everybody Needs A Thneed', and not one person had stepped forward to buy, or even inquire about his Thneed. The Once-ler was getting just the slightest bit tired, and wasn't as attentive to the crowd around him.

That was when the first tomato hit.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up, my head feeling heavy, and full of cotton.

I blinked back my sleepiness... and my tears, keeping my emotions inside me for the moment. I looked around to see where I was.

Whatever I saw, it was _not _what I was expecting. The sun was shiningtethered was a crystal-clear river flowing a few feet away from me, and when I looked up, the trees- Those trees! Those trees! Those beautiful trees unlike I had ever seen before! They looked like cotton candy on a stick! They came in so many different colors! Pink, and purple, and orange, and yellow, and red, and shades in between!

It was paradise.

_Nudge would love this place,_ I thought.

Then I remembers what had happened. Nudge didn't exist.

Feeling sorrow envelope me all over again, I gave in and closed my eyes to sleep.


	3. The Stupidest Chapter

**A/N: I haven't seen one of these yet...**

**I'll write the first!**

**I present to you, a MAXIMUM RIDE and THE LORAX ****_crossover_****!**

**O_O**

**I am _still _very disappointed with James Patterson.**

**My friend was talking to me the other day about just how horrible I am to Max. (Based on prior stories)**

**All I can say is:**

**It's fun putting you through terrible things, Max.**

**Max: Thanks. -_-**

**Me: _There's _the Max we all know and love!**

**Max: Do you?**

**The Once-ler: No. Now let's go on with the story.**

**Me: Guess I'm going to have to agree with Once on this one!**

**~OS**

* * *

The Once-ler's P.O.V.

After a good three or four hours of being pelted with fruit, (at least it wasn't rotten), The Once-ler was good for the day. He hitched up Melvin, and started the long journey back to the forest.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

My dreams were swirling with fragmented images of my not-life and cotton candy.

Oh, only if I could wake up and find this a dream!

I tried to think about Fang, and how warm he was, and the way he always seemed to know what I was thinking...

* * *

The Once-ler's P.O.V.

The Once-ler got kicked again.

Cursing under his breath, he tried to look around in the darkness.

He didn't see the familiar lights of his tent.

"Melvin? What's going on?"

The mule in question snorted. Then he kicked The Once-ler off the cart.

"OW! What was that for?"

Melvin snorted again. Then he pointed with his front hoof at something ahead of him.

He scooted forward for a closer look. It seemed to be a girl.

_What is a girl doing out here in the middle of the night?_

He shrugged. He didn't want to freak her out by having her wake up in a different place.

Before he left though, he _did _leave a pillow and a thneed.


End file.
